nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jurassic Simpsons/Credits
Directed by Marco Nelor Ralph Sosa Steven Spielberg Written by Vance Hampton Jack Humphries Colin Trevorrow Produced by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Ian M. Fischer Richard Sakai Richard Raynis Sandy Petersen Frank Marshall Derek Connolley Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers Dave Pottinger Al Jean Music by John Williams Animation Producers Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Editors John Bryant Roger Injarusorn Lead Stereographer Eric Kurland Co-Producers Kate Boutilier Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Eryk Casemiro Art Directors Dima Malanitchev Shane K. Sowell With the Voice Talents of Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Hank Azaria Harry Shearer Carrie Fisher Samuel L. Jackson Kevin Michael Richardson Omar Sy Albert Brooks Jim Cummings Liam O'Brien Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Russi Taylor Joel McCrary Lead 3D Compositor Rick Moser Animation Producers Andrea Romero Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Managers Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit Peter Gave Derek Higgs Trista H. Navarro 3D Compositors Kristina Pace Steve Mills George "Bingo" Ferguson Beth S. Morris Dennis Bonnell Claire Williams Erika Isabel Vega Dennis Johnson Assistant Directors Oscar Cervantes Matt Schofield Paul LaSalle Graham Somers Animation Post Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Stereographers Roger Injarusorn Chris Young Eric Koenig Steven Fahey Brent M. Bowen Gene Kohler Jr. Don Gagen Rob "Xemu Fermier Eric Best Matthew M. Goldman Storyboards Orlando Baeza Sherm Cohen Luis Escobar Andrey Kolpin David P. Smith Timothy A. Deen Lance Hoke David P. Kubalak Brian F. Sousa Scott Winsett Animation Timers Mike Polcino Robert Ingram Larry Smith David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Dave Lewis Prop Design Dave B. Funston Lucas Gray John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Aaron Keppel Billy Khan Chris M. Van Doren Character Layout Brad Ableson Norman P. Auble Gabriel DeFrancesco Jess Espanola Eric Koenig Ben Lane Tom Madrid, Jr. Mike Morris Tuan Nguyen Eduardo Olivares Thomas E. Richner Erick Tran Paul Wee Danny Beck Jeff Brown Andy Cotnam Nick Currie Brian Dellinger Dion A. Hopkins Duncan McKissick Kevin McMullan Dusty Monk Alex Quintua Stephen Rippy Duane Santos Greg Street Character Design Anthony Bell John Narcomey Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Ian M. Fischer Justin E. Rouse John Evanson Paul Slusser Background Design Jabu Henderson Hugh MacDonald Charles Ragins Sean Coons Lance Wilder Samuel Crosby Bill Jackson Adam Schimpf Angelo Starboy Kenneth L. Wilder Background Layout John M. Berman Andy Chen Bong Manese Angelo Laudon Chea O'Neill Matt Scadding FX Layout Brice Mallier Additional Layout Supervison Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Animation Checkers Esther H. Lee Color Design Eli Balser Music Editor Derek Syveroud Music Production Services Steven Kofsky Score Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Consultant Chuck Choi The Simpsons Theme by Danny Elfman "Jurassic Park Theme" Written by John Williams Additional Artwork Julius Preite Additional Editing Taylor Allen Additional Post Supervisor Alexander Duke Sound Mixers Kevin O'Connell Beau Borders Sound Editor Travis Powers Digital Film Colorist Skip Kimball Special Thanks Michael Giacchino Wally Wingert Additional Music by James Dooley Executive In Charge Of Production For Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Producer Nelson Shin The Producers would like to thanks all of the talented artists at Film Roman and Akom Production Co. for making this film possible. Dolby-Digital In Selected Theaters Motion Picture Association of America Approved No. 47681 Copyright © 2012 Universal Studios Film Corporation The event, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. No dinosuars were harmed during the making of this motion picture, although two kids were pretty banged up. Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Credits